Invisible Touch
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: When the Team just started out, Conner was so aggravated by the M'gann's presence in his mind. Now, he can't seem to live without it. Fluff.


This is what I do instead of study for finals. It's the second story I've written on my cellphone on the subway, so if there are some mistakes, please tell me!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Young Justice, I wouldn't be struggling through chemistry right now.

* * *

**Invisible Touch**

Conner couldn't pinpoint the moment he fell in love with M'gann. He can say, however, that he knew he was falling for her when he didn't get bothered with her invading his mind, whether for a mission or by a force of habit.

* * *

The first time M'gann used the mental link with him, Conner couldn't be any more irritated. It was an invasion of his privacy, something he only had for such a short time. He never talked much to his teammates, and after a few attempts, no one really tried to talk to him.

Except for the Martian, of course.

As the only two people who did not have another home on Earth, it was inevitable that they saw each other. M'gann tried to strike up conversations with him, but almost all of the time, he wouldn't answer back.

They were alone and not really talking, when Conner started to feel something touching his mind.

"Stop that!" He yelled.

The Martian gasped, immediately breaking the connection between their minds.

"O-o-oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about that! I just wanted someone to talk to, and since you're the only one here and you don't really talk I-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" He growled, blue eyes catching her surprised, open-mouthed look.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I'll leave you alone."

The clone watched the alien's face fall, her watery, amber eyes focusing the linoleum floor as she stalked out of the kitchen. Conner felt something inside of himself twist when he heard her crying softly, the sound fading as she walked to her room.

* * *

Kaldur noticed the tension between the two over the next few days, and saw how their newest member of the Team would stop talking and freeze whenever Conner was in the same room. The fourth time he saw M'gann's reaction to the sight of the boy, the leader took him out of the room.

"I will not ask you what happened between you and Miss Martian, but I would like for you to go talk to her," the Atlantean advised.

Kaldur waited patiently for his teammate to react violently, since he knew the clone hasn't been able to control his emotions since his creation, but all he got was a gargantuan expulsion of air.

"I yelled at her for invading my mind," Conner confessed.

Seeing Conner's crestfallen expression, Kaldur placed a webbed hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Miss Martian is still getting used to Earth's customs. She is not used to keeping her thoughts and emotions to herself. Have some patience, and show her that you are not mad, my friend."

* * *

Conner found Miss Martian in the kitchen, putting a tray of what looked like cookies into the oven. The Team was on break after an exhausting mission, and the only occupants in the cave were the two without another home.

After closing the oven door, M'gann wiped the sweat off her face and some stray tears from her eyes. She turned around to see Conner staring at her and froze. Her eyes immediately lowered to the ground, while his heart pounded a little heavier.

She didn't talk first, for a change. After a few minutes of silence, Conner cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

M'gann raised her eyes at him, studying his face. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. Even without the mental link being up, she could still feel his guilt emanating the room.

"It's all right," the Martian replied, "I'm sorry too, for invading your privacy."

He smiled a little, something only she has been able to get out of him. He raised his head, finally able to fix his icy blue eyes to her warm, caramel colored ones.

"Don't worry about it."

Conner was the first to break the connection between their eyes, focusing on the oven behind the girl.

"Your cookies are burning," he stated.

M'gann gasped, hurriedly turning around to fight the flames coming from the oven. Conner helped her dispose any evidence of arson in the kitchen, relieved to find the heavy feeling in his heart gone.

* * *

Conner eventually became less irritated with her presence in his mind. In fact, he grew accustomed to the warmth her presence brought to him, and he always panicked whenever he couldn't feel even the slightest trace of her in his mind.

For Conner realized that not only did M'gann leave an imprint in his mind, she has reached in and stole his heart.

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah_  
_She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart_

* * *

Gotta love Genesis.


End file.
